


Well this could have gone better

by Okami7887



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crane is done with everything, Edward is so done with Crane, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami7887/pseuds/Okami7887
Summary: Just a short fic about Edward and Jonathan escaping Arkham together handcuffed.





	Well this could have gone better

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something really small fic to try and get myself back into writing. I hope you like it.

Edward had planned this escape perfectly. He had memorized the guard’s routine, bribed his way into a distraction and had stolen materials to make a basic computer that he could use to hack into Arkham’s security. He had even called in a favour for a ride back to one of his many secure safehouses in Gotham once he got far enough from the gates of Arkham. Yes, everything had been perfect, but now it was all for nothing because of the tall lanky man that was currently attached to his wrist by a pair of metal handcuffs. Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow, had no respect for Edward’s carefully laid out masterpiece, nor the efforts Edward had gone through to perfect it, instead dragging Edward down into the sewers of Arkham for his own escape. 

“You do know I had this all planned out, a car and everything! I wore new shoes for this; I was going to walk out of here barely lifting a finger to prove to those imbeciles just how much smarter I am compared to their ‘state of the art’ security and you ‘Dr. Crane’ RUINED IT”! Edward began ranting into the sewer tunnels to the man slightly in front of him. He was trying to walk carefully to keep most of the damage off his shoes; he had bought them especially for this escape and had them waiting in a security box in Arkham so he could collect them. It would be such a shame to see them ruined in what was probably Killer Croc’s back garden. 

Crane proceeded to ignore him, he continued at his pace, tugging Edward along by the handcuffs that kept them together.

“You are so lucky that I had planned for an effortless escape with no threat from the guards, otherwise I would have hit you with my cane.” 

“Mr. Nygma will you please be quiet!” Jonathan finally said, stopping suddenly to glare at the well-groomed man behind him. “I understand this is not what you intended when you decided to stage a break out, but as we are currently tied together I would appreciate if you keep your mouth shut until we can get these handcuffs off.” He turned back round again, storming off at a faster pace, dragging a visibly angry Edward behind him. 

“No I will not keep my mouth shut as you so eloquently put it! I have a right to be angry; you ruined my escape and my shoes! I had to call in favours for this and now they are all for nothing.”

“And I am deeply sorry for that Edward.” Jonathan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes where Edward couldn’t see him doing it. 

“Oh you will be sorry Crane, when we get out of this mess you caused I am going to make your life a living hell,” Edward exclaimed.

“Can’t make my life worse than it is right now Mr. Nygma.”

Edward scoffed, “Don’t be so dramatic Jonathan; there are plenty of things I could do to you that would make your life a thousand times worse”.  
Jonathan simply shrugged and continued walking, although at a far more reasonable pace and the two fell into a silence, although not exactly a comfortable one, what with the glares Edward continuously gave the back of Jonathan’s head. 

Eventually they came to a large metal door that symbolised the end of their late night sewer walk. Edward could hardly wait to get out of there. When he got back home, he would treat himself to a nice bath to try and get the smell off him. 

Crane twisted the door handle and yanked open the heavy metal door with a grunt. “Clearly not used to using those thin arms for strenuous activity,” Edward thought smugly, ignoring the fact that he would have struggled as well to open the door. It slowly slide open to reveal a man dressed as a bat waiting for them on the other side of the door.

“Good evening you two, you certainly gave the warden a scare when he couldn’t find you”.

Edward considered briefly his chances of escaping from the bat. Let’s see, weapon less, tired, oh and tied to a man that uses dancing to fight. Edward didn’t like his chances. It seemed that Crane had similar thoughts as he simply sighed in defeat and begun walking with the bat to his car. 

“You see, Batman caught us, escaping through the sewers was obvious, if we had gone my way he never would have found us!” Edward said as he allowed himself to be shoved into the back of the Batmobile. 

From the front seat Batman called back, “I found your ride as well Nygma, so you won’t be getting anymore favours from your friend for a while.” At this Jonathan begun to laugh, while Edward scowled at him. The engine of the Batmobile started and the two were driven back to Arkham still arguing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to finally write again, I have been meaning to get back into it for a while. If you like my writing and would like to request something from me please leave a comment. I'm even cool with writing stuff for other fandoms and pairings as long as I know enough about the fandom. Hopefully I will post something soon.


End file.
